


Dominic Grieve sits alone

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Brexit, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds
Summary: damnit





	Dominic Grieve sits alone

Dominic Grieve sits alone,

The stains of indecision on his shirt.

So many sleepless nights. Anxiety

Over whom to trust and the right thing to do,

 

All without meaning, since the difference

That he could or couldn’t have made,

Would have siphoned only a drop

From the raging tsunami that will tear down our world.

 

None of us saw it coming,

Only conspiracy nuts, until its shadow

Blotted out the sun and we were all

Dominic Grieve; too little too late.

 

Many will keep the faith

That their families can swim.

But the time of families is already dead

And thousands gasp their last in rising seas.


End file.
